


Suitable Behaviour for a Meeting

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, More of these bois, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This is influenced from the fic ‘Know Your Right From Wrong’ by NeverwindterThistle. Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509536. I loved the idea of everyone in a meeting, that Preston desperately is trying to manage, and just ignoring him. So decided to do my own version of it!The “We missed you at…”, “… because we weren’t there.” Is a loose Red vs Blue quote I slipped in, because it kind of suited the situation and is funny, so I put it in, if anyone cares.Also, can you tell I write these at night, when I’m tired. If the fic doesn’t end in everyone sleeping, then it’s not finished.Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy!





	Suitable Behaviour for a Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is influenced from the fic ‘Know Your Right From Wrong’ by NeverwindterThistle. Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509536. I loved the idea of everyone in a meeting, that Preston desperately is trying to manage, and just ignoring him. So decided to do my own version of it!
> 
> The “We missed you at…”, “… because we weren’t there.” Is a loose Red vs Blue quote I slipped in, because it kind of suited the situation and is funny, so I put it in, if anyone cares.
> 
> Also, can you tell I write these at night, when I’m tired. If the fic doesn’t end in everyone sleeping, then it’s not finished.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy!

Sole sat on the sofa – the one that he, Deacon, Danse and Hancock claim each time -, playing on his Pip-Boy. Preston is pacing, glancing out the window each time he passes it. Nick is sat on an old mattress, petting Dogmeat, who is curled up next to him. While Piper, MacCready and Cait sit round the table, central in the room.

The rain pounds on the building, but is appreciated after a long day of sweltering heat; everyone worked hard to improve defences due to the recent influx in raiders. Preston stops his pacing, quickly walks to the door, and swings it open. Danse walks in, awkwardly ducking under the frame in his power armour, followed by a tired Deacon, and an unimpressed Hancock.

“Finally, you three have arrived. We missed you when we were started this meeting.” Preston said, closing the door once everyone entered.

Danse remained in his power armour, and stood next to Sole – who hasn’t even looked up from his Pip-Boy since they entered – but he took off his helmet, and ran a gloved hand through his hair. Deacon flopped on the sofa, and into Sole’s lap. He shifts on his side, face facing Sole’s chest, and starts falling asleep.

Hancock, being the only one who acknowledges Preston’s comment, replies with snarky, “Yeah, that’s probably because we weren’t there.” While Nick adds a, “We haven’t actually started yet, because we love wasting everyone’s time.”

Hancock lifts Deacon’s legs, and sits down next to Sole, putting Deacon’s legs back on him.

“Right, now that everyone’s here, we can commence. The main topic we’ll be discussing is the raider situation, but firstly I want to address the bridge,” Preston starts, standing at the front of the room. There’s a map strewn on top of the table, that makes the meetings ‘more official’, and Preston gestures to Sanctuary to emphasis his point.

“Stupidly weak bridge no. 1, Sanctuary Hills, Commonwealth,” Piper mutters, earning a snort from Cait as she tries to muffle her laughter.

Preston rolls his eyes, but continues nonetheless.

“Obviously not that kind of address, Piper. But you raise the point I was going to announce. The bridge is dangerous and needs to be fixed.” Preston leaves the statement unanswered, as he looks towards Sole.

Sole finally looks up from his Pip-Boy, and rests his hands on Deacon, who is still dozing.

“Yeah, fine. I’ll get on that in the morning.” He sighs in defeat, and leans his head on Hancock’s shoulder. Danse looks at Sole sympathetically.

“I’ll help as well, it’s not going to be easy repairing the bridge in the water.” He says, and Preston nods in approval.

“Thank you General, and Paladin, that solves one problem. Now, the masses of raiders…” Preston continues, and everyone losses interest.

Hancock turns to Sole, and presses kisses into his hair.

“Sole, I’m bored.” Hancock murmurs, and sighs, closing his own eyes. Sole shifts, to lean further on Hancock, going slightly more horizontal.

Preston pauses his speech, to look at the trio on the couch; all in various stages of falling asleep.

“C’mon guys, first you turn up late. Then you fall asleep mid meeting, influencing our General as well. This isn’t the behaviour that will contribute to our meeting.” He states, rubbing his temple.

Danse looks at his partners, then at Preston, and back to his partners, before deciding they’re done for the day.

“You’re right Garvey, this behaviour is unacceptable. I will remove them from the premises immediately.” Danse says putting on his helmet, and lifts Deacon up with one arm.

“Wait, Danse, no, we still have over half the meeting left!” Preston asks, but Danse is reluctant to listen.

“Nope, I cannot let them disrupt the meeting any longer. We’ll continue this, at a later date.” Danse confirms, whilst picking up Hancock, and transferring him over to his other arm with Deacon, then scoping up Sole, before walking out.

He nudges open the door, and leaves, faintly hearing an outraged Cait, “Wait, we can just leave whenever!”

Danse leaves Sanctuary, walking over the ‘Stupidly weak bridge’, and returns to the Red Rocket. He lugs everyone up the rickety stairs, to the extension Sole build for them on the roof, and proceeds to dump them all on the large bed. Deacon and Sole immediately curl into each other, and fall deeper into sleep.

Hancock watches Danse leave his power armour, and waits for Danse to get into bed before snuggling into him. Danse is momentarily surprised, and blushes at the sudden attention from the ghoul.

“Not that I don’t like this, but I’m not normally your cuddle buddy.” Danse asks, bringing Hancock closer.

“Anyone who saves me from a meeting with Garvey is automatically promoted to cuddle buddy. You’re my hero.” Hancock smirks, and settles down, and they join the other two in sleep.


End file.
